Digital media content, such as videos and audio recordings, generally includes media content that lasts a period of time when being played. For example, a video may include a sequence of ordered image frames that can be played at a certain frame rate (e.g., 30 frames per second) and an audio recording (e.g., an audio track) that may be played simultaneously with the image frames. In many circumstances, it is desirable to edit the digital media content, such as inserting, removing, or reordering certain content. For example, in video or audio broadcasting, commercial content (e.g., advertisements) or informational messages (e.g., traffic information or breaking news) are sometimes inserted into the video or audio content before the content is played or on the fly while the content is being played. Modifying the digital media content at some time points (e.g., near the start) in the digital media content may adversely affect the user experience.